


Prettier

by LifeinConfusion



Series: Kihyungwon Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hoseok and Minhyuk just want to help their friends be happy, Hyungki, Hyungwon is hopelessly in love with Kihyun, Kihyun thinks Hyungwon hates him, Kihyungwon, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Yoo Kihyun, sided though, teasing hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinConfusion/pseuds/LifeinConfusion
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon are both models. Hyungwon is Kihyun's biggest rival, they hate each other! no matter what Kihyun's roommate Hoseok tries to tell him.





	Prettier

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for the Kihyungwon Bingo!  
> Prompt: Models

Kihyun sat in the chair looking into the mirror as he let the makeup and hair team work on him. Behind him, his co model, Hyungwon, was doing his set of solo shots, next it would be Kihyun’s turn and then they would do their duo shots. They were modeling a sports brand. Kihyun had worked with Hyungwon multiple times. He hated it. Hyungwon was the most annoyingly pretty person Kihyun had ever seen and he hated how often they were hired together. Hyungwon was the perfect model, Tall, thin and stunning to look at, Kihyun on the other hand, he wasn’t short but Hyungwon had a good half a head on him, Kihyun was well built and confident in his looks but when he was put next to Hyungwon he always felt so inadequate. He hated it and to top it all off Hyungwon wasn’t even a mean person sure he got on Kihyuns nerves a lot because he liked to tease him about the height difference but at the end of the day he is always so polite to the staff and Kihyun. Where Kihyun was thinking through this all his stylists finished up with him and Hyungwon was walking back over to get his freshened up and change into the next outfit while the photography called for Kihyun.

 

“You look great Kihyun! Just hope their able to get you in the picture, maybe they should lower the tripods” Hyungwon teased as he passed Kihyun. It was everything he had in him to not turn back around and strangle the man. He took a deep breath and counted to ten as he finished walking over to the photographer and listened to his directions and posing getting through his solo picture without much trouble then he was set back over to change, the next shots where some duo shots with Hyungwon and then they would be done for the day, after this they had two more shoot days and then finally he would be free of Hyungwon. 

 

He finished his solo shoots and then changed before going back Hyungwon was already on the set waiting for him. 

 

“Alright Short stack, let’s work” Hyungwon said resting his arm on Kihyuns shoulder and smirked at him. Hyungwon glared up at him before turning to the photographer and waiting for instructions ignoring Hyungwon’s taunts.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Finally they were done with the shoot. Kihyun has changed into his own things and was heading for the exit when suddenly his way was blocked by an annoying and tall figure Kihyun just wanted to finally be rid of.

 

“What do you want Hyungwon.” Kihyun questioned through gritted teeth his patience thin after the long shoot. Hyungwon was smirked at him, others would say it was a friendly grin but Kihyun could tell his true intentions. 

 

“Well to celebrate the end of the shoot the lot of us were all going to get a drink and I thought you might wanna join us?” Hyungwon nodded back to a group of stylist and others waiting in near one of the doors. Kihyun smiled gently at them, Kihyun wouldn’t mind a drink and the others were all nice,  but then his eyes fell back in to Hyungwon who still stood in front of him. thought of having to deal with Hyungwon for even a moment longer made him want to barf this sentiment bleed out through his expression, seeing this Hyungwon’s smile dimmed as he realized what the answer was before Kihyun even spoke.

 

“Sorry, I….I’m not feel to well I think it’s best I just go get some rest. Let the others know I’m sorry to miss it.” He said before he hurried off. 

 

He missed the way Hyungwon’s shoulders dropped and the sympathetic pats on the back he got from a few of the stylists when he went back to relay the news.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT?!? Again??? My last job was with him!” Kihyun stood up in outrage wanting to throw the closest item he could at his agent who just had the misfortune of informing him he had another offer but it was again a due gig with Chae Hyungwon. The one person Kihyun wished he could be ride of. 

 

“You were requested by name Kihyun! Someone important enough wanted you and it’s a good offer.” His agent said looking at him very exasperated “I don’t understand why you can’t just put up with this Chae guy one more time. The more shoots you do the more exposure you get which is good it means you’ll get more offers that won’t be with Mr Chae.” He tried to reason with Kihyun.  Kihyun glared hard to his agent, and if looks could kill he would have been 6 feet under. 

 

“Fine. but this is the last time.”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


It happened five more times. 

 

Kihyun was pissed, the biggest companies continued to request him by name for shoots and always it would be with Hyungwon. 

He continued to take the shoots since it was good work but if he as to deal with Hyungwon for one more minute he was going to combust. 

 

“Maybe there is a reason that you keep getting jobs with him.” Kihyun’s friend Hoseok said as he took a bite of some instant noodles as he took a site next to Kihyun on the couch in their shared apartment. “Like...maybe he is asking for you.” Kihyun looked at him as if he was insane.

 

“We hate each other no one in their right mind would request to work with someone they hate.”

 

“What if he doesn’t hate you?” Hoseok put up a hand “now hear me out. What if...maybe…..he doesn’t hate you?” Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

 

“Hoseok, he tortures me every second we are together. It’s obvious he hates me.” he rolled his eyes as the ridiculous suggestion. 

 

“Kihyun come on you know that’s not true. I’ve gone with you to shoots before, he may tease you but he is always praising you, maybe not to your face but he raves about you to the stylist and the photographer when you aren’t around. Honestly...i’d go as far as to say that Hyungwon likes you.” Hoseok finished taking another bite of his food. Kihyun started to roll his eyes again but then stopped as he took a moment to think. 

 

“No….there is no way…” he denied it weakly looking at Hoseok. “Hyungwon can’t like me. That’s impossible.” he attempted to reasoned, if it was for Hoseok or himself he wasn’t sure.  

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Hoseok might be onto something, Kihyun hated it, with their newest shoot they were doing together Kihyun was noticing all the small compliment’’s Hyungwon would throw in with his tease.

 

“Hey Short stacks looked good in that batch”

 

“Careful on those boxes, wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt that cute face.”

 

“No wonder you have such good posture with that stick in your ass”

 

He would always mask them in insults but Hoseok had suggested later that he did that in front of Kihyun because he was to scared to actually pay him a compliment. It annoyed Kihyun, that it was starting to make sense to him. Maybe Hyungwon actually did like him. Even if he had a horrible and awkward way of showing it.  Kihyun wasn’t sure what to do now though. He had been sure Hyungwon hated him and he hated Hyungwon in return but now, Hyungwon didn't hate him and if Kihyun really thought about it he didn’t hate Hyungwon. He found him impossibly frustrating and he didn’t care for all his comments but Hyungwon was a good guy. Kihyun had always been able to admit that . 

 

“Kihyun! On set!”

 

Kihyun was pulled out of his thoughts by the photographers shout. He hopped up out of his chair wand quickly hurried over to the set but he wasn’t paying enough attention and he tripped on a light’s wire, he shut his eyes hard and braised himself for the impact. But it never came, instead a pair of long arms wrapped around his middle and he was pulled up and against a warm chest. There was a slight chuckle nest to his ear.

 

“Careful hot shot, don’t want to injure your pretty little head.”

 

Kihyun blushed darkly and pushed away from Hyungwon’s body and straightened himself. 

“I’m fine thank you, there was no need for that, i would have been fine.” he snapped before he turned and went the rest of the way on to the set, his cheeks so warm he hoped they had put enough make up on that it wouldn’t be noticeable. His eyes drifted every now and then over to where Hyungwon was sitting in a chair chatting away with the stylist doing his hair. He was so charming, and Kihyun wondered what they were talking about. Maybe Hyungwon wasn’t even gay, or interested in guys at all, he was always talking with the stylist who were all mostly female. And then Hyungwon was turning in his chair and staring right at Kihyun, their eyes met and Kihyun quickly looked away, his heart skipping a beat.  _ “What are you doing kihyun, this isn’t you”  _ he thought to himself closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he focused back on his work pushing Hyungwon and his skipping heart to the back of his mind. 

 

Later once the shoot was done before Kihyun could leave he was stopped by Hyungwon again.

 

“Now, before you say no, because you always do. The rest of the crew and i are going out to drink, and we all really want you to come. You always say now but today is Min-young’s birthday, she adores you and so i was hoping you would accept just this once.” Hyungwon spoke quickly, his hope and desperation leaking out through his words the more he spoke. He chewed on his lip as he waited for Kihyun’s response. Kihyun looked at Hyungwon and then behind him to the group of people waiting. He never went. Why would he? It was always the person he hated and a bunch of others he had tricked into going out drinking. But that wasn't it, Kihyun didn’t hate Hyungwon and he hadn't tricked anyone, so what was stopping Kihyun?

 

“Alright, I’ll go”

 

“I knew you would say that, i’m sorry I bothered you…..wait….what?” Hyungwon looked at Kihyun with wide eyes his mouth falling open as what Kihyun said registered. “You’re gonna come?”  he asked once more wanting to make sure he had heard Kihyun correct. Kihyun rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“What are you deaf now? Yes i’m gonna come, i don’t have anything else to do so why not.” he then moved and walked around Hyungwon going over to greet the rest of the group. He was welcomed warmly and a few sent amused looks behind him where Hyungwon was standing still stunned that Kihyun had agreed. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Kihyun had gotten up to use the bathroom and by the time he had gotten back to the table had gotten up and were making their way out.

 

“Hyungwon needs a bit of help, he may had partied a little to hard, we’ll let you take care of him, Thanks Kihyun!” they cheered before bursting into a fit of giggles, leaving Kihyun with the very drunk Hyungwon still at the table. 

 

Kihyun sighed looking at the other man who was laying face down on the table mumbling to himself. 

 

“Hyungwon, come on, it’s time to get up now.” he called moving over and shaking the younger’s shoulder. He simply grumbled and buried his face deeper into his arms. Kihyun rolled his eyes once more before he moved and started too pull Hyungwon up himself. First he pulled out one of Hyungwon’s arms and wrapped it around his shoulders before he lifted him off the seat, wrapping one arm around his waist Kihyun started to basically drag Hyungwon out of the bar. Neither one of them had a car with them even if that had been in the right state to drive it so Kihyun pulled out his phone and called up an uber to pick them up. 

 

A few minutes later Hyungwon started to stir, regaining a bit of consciousness. 

 

“Mmm, where am I?” he looked up at Kihyun and lifted a hand poking his cheek “Ki…? Why?”

 

“Yes it’s me, because everyone else left me to take care of you.” Kihyun shifted him on his shoulder “if you’re awake you should stand up properly you’re heavy.” he grumbled but made no move to stop supporting him. Hyungwon still completely drunk and not really in control of his body lifted himself up as much as he could but still lent most of his weight on Kihyun.

 

“Oh, um...thanks for helping me.” Hyungwon slurred slightly before he dropped his head on to Kihyun’s shoulder. They stood through in silence until finally the uber pulled up and they got in. Hyungwon ended up dosing off on the drive. Kihyun didn't know what Hyungwon’s address was and he was too tired to try and figure it out so he just resolved to bringing him up to his own apartment for the night. He wouldn't admit he was also slightly worried about the amount of alcohol the younger man had consumed and this way he would be able to make sure he wouldn't die.  Once they got to Kihyun’s apartment he got out and pulled Hyungwon out with him. Thanking all things holy that his apartment building had an elevator. 

 

Once inside of Kihyun’s apartment he dumped Hyungwon on to the couch, making sure he was on his side not his back Kihyun left him alone so he could find a blanket to put over him an a trash can he could put by him if he woke up and needed to puke. He must have made some noise coming in because as he was finishing putting the blanket on Hyungwon. Hoseok stumbled half asleep into the room. 

 

“Kihyun? i was wondering if you were gonna make it back tonight…” he looked over at the couch and spotted Hyungwon. “Is...is that Hyungwon? He asked and looked back at Kihyun. 

 

“Yes it is, we went drinking with the rest of the staff and they left me to take care of him and he was too drunk to let me know his address so i just decided to let him use our couch.” Kihyun said matter of factly. Hoseok smirked slightly as he looked at the blanket and the trash can.

 

“Looks to me like you’re doing a bit more than just letting him use the couch.”  Hoseok chuckled before he turned around and walked back to his room “sleep well Kihyun. Hope your boy does to.” 

 

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning Kihyun woke up to sounds coming from the kitchen. He sat up and checked the time on his phone, 9:30, it was later then he normally woke up. He blamed it on the alcohol from the night before. He got up and made his way to the kitchen where he found Hyungwon and Hoseok were sitting at the table chatting while drinking some coffee.

 

“Well good morning sunshine, i was just getting acquainted with the lovely boy you left sleeping on our couch.” Hoseok smiled tilting his head as he watched Kihyun approach. “If I didn’t already have someone I was in to who knows what we could have gotten up to while you were asleep so soundly.” he smirked before he moved and poured a cup of coffee for Kihyun. He handed it over and rolled his eyes as he watched Hyungwon openly stare at Kihyun who was still hopelessly oblivious. 

 

“I didn’t think you would still be here” Kihyun muttered before he shifted his eyes towards Hyungwon. The younger man snapped his eyes down to his own coffee cup as a light flush spread across his cheeks. 

 

“I...H-hoseok was awake when I woke up and he offered me some coffee and I didn’t want to be rude.” He muttered and sipped his coffee. Hoseok rolled his eyes

 

“I’m going to go wash up.” he excused himself and left. 

 

Kihyun took a drink of his own coffee before he sighed. “Have you eaten?” he asked Hyungwon, who shook his head no in response. Kihyun stood up and went to the fridge and pulled some food out and started to make them breakfast. “I hope the couch wasn’t too hard to sleep on...we don’t have a guest room.” 

 

“i was too drunk to really mind, and i don’t feel sore so there  were no problems.” hyungwon bite his lip and glanced over at Kihyun, “I….I actually wanted to apologize, I didn’t mean to get so drunk last night….the night didn’t really go as I planned...I had wanted to be able to talk more with you...but I was nervous.” he rambled slightly his words turning to a mutter near the end so much so that Kihyun almost couldn’t understand, almost. Kihyun stuttered slightly in his cooking not expecting to hear anything like that from Hyungwon.

 

Chae Hyungwon didn’t get nervous. 

 

“W-why would you be nervous about talking to me? We’ve done dozens of shoots together, we talk plenty. Why would you be nervous?” Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows turning to look at Hyungwon with complete confusion. Hyungwon put down his coffee mug and looked at Kihyun, looking into his eyes. 

 

“Kihyun...the reason i was nervous. Why i am nervous right now….it’s because….” he took a deep breath gripping his mug harder, “I...I have feelings for you Kihyun….I...I like you and I want... want to get to know you better.” his cheeks had steadily been growing red as he spoke but he kept the eye contact with Kihyun. The shorter male stared back dumbfounded as he listened to Hyungwon. His mind snapped back to what Hoseok had said the other day, he had been right. Kihyun didn’t know what to think, he had thought that Hyungwon hated him, that he hated Hyungwon, but now with this...Kihyun wasn’t sure what he felt anymore.

 

“i….Hyungwon…” he stumbles over his words breaking the eye contact looking down his eyes still wide as his thoughts raced. Hyungwon frowned as he watched Kihyun’s conflict clear on his face. Hyungwon stood up.

 

“I’m sorry Kihyun. I didn’t mean to spring this on you so suddenly. I’ll...I’ll give you some time. Please don’t feel pressured to give me an answer….I just wanted to let you know.” he put his mug in the sink “Tell Hoseok thank you for the coffee,” he then quickly hurried out the door his face still red from his confession. 

 

Kihyun had been too stunned to stop Hyungwon from leaving, it wasn’t till the eggs he had been making on the stove started to burn that he snapped back to reality and moved, turning off the stove and quickly trying to clean it. He pushed the thoughts of what Hyungwon said to the back of his mind as he decided that it was about the time the apartment had a good cleaning and he hadn’t organized the bookshelves for a while he could do that as well. He quickly made himself busy.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


It had been a month since Hyungwon’s confession. It had also been a month since Kihyun had had a job with Hyungwon, he was still getting jobs but no longer were they connected to the other model. Kihyun should have been over the moon this is what he had wanted, but with each new job came new people he had no connection to. Once of twice he was with a model he knew but he hadn’t seen the taller model since that morning in his apartment, and if Kihyun was being honest. He missed Hyungwon.  He missed their constant, and familiar, banter, the hidden with an insult compliments, and the way Hyungwon would fumble with his words when he was speaking seriously. Kihyun missed it all but he didn’t know how to get it back, worried he had missed his shot. 

 

It was in the afternoon after an early morning shoot. Kihyun was sitting outside a small cafe he liked to frequent sipping a cup off coffee and looking over was emails his agent had sent him on his phone, and then something made him look up, a sound. It was Hyungwon walking with a man slightly shorter but just as beautiful, they were laughing together and it sent a pang to Kihyun’s chest. Of course, it had been a month and Kihyun had made no action to give Hyungwon an answer, of course he would have moved on. Though it didn't sit well with Kihyun. He couldn’t let it end like this he realized. In the next moment he was on his feet calling out to Hyungwon before he could stop himself. A minute later he was now sitting with Hyungwon and his friend in an odd silence.

 

“Sooooo…..well since Hyungwon doesn't seem like he is going to do it, I’ll introduce myself. I’m Minhyuk” the friend, Minhyuk, held a hand out for Kihyun. “If you are who i think you are, I've heard a lot about you.” he added adding an emphasis on the ‘a lot’. Hyungwon quickly glared and elbowed him in the side making the other flinch in to a ball from a moment. 

 

“Ignore him. It’s good to see you Kihyun.” Hyungwon smiled softly at Kihyun as he ran a hand through his hair. Now that Kihyun had the other in front of his he wasn’t actually sure what he wanted to say. 

 

“It’s...it’s good to see you as well.” Kihyun bite his lip and looked down at his hands as he thought. Minhyuk sat quietly looking from one man to the other. It was obvious there was many things unspoken between the two. And with all the tact of a bull in a china shop he spoke up

 

“So are you finally gonna give Hyungwon an answer to his confession? Because if so I should probably leave you guys alone, but honestly  I’m probably even more anxious to hear your answer then Hyungwon, even though he hasn’t shut up about the whole thing for a month, I was pretty sure you were just going to leave him hanging. Of course if you had done that I would have hunted you down as Hyungwon is my best friend and I would never let someone get away with such a shitty thing.” he leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Kihyun, ignoring the look he was getting from Hyungwon. Kihyun simple stared at him once again dumbfounded, both at the fact that he really was just a friend and also the blunt way the topic of what he did truly wish to discuss being brought up, but this time he recovered quicker.

 

“actually, yes I was going to give him,” he looked over at Hyungwon, “you, an answer...I did a lot of thinking this past month. I wasn’t sure how I felt for you at the time of your confession. In all honest...I had thought you hated me. So I was in a bit of a shock when you did confess, and learning of your true feelings it came to my attention that I needed to think and consider my own feelings for you and what they truly were….” he swallowed and took a look around, the streets were pretty empty and they were the only ones sitting outside. He took a deep breath before he continued. “What I found…was that, I would also like to get to know you better...personally outside of working together. If you are still interested?”  he lifted a hand and fiddled with his earring nervously 

 

Hyungwon was gaping at the older man. “O-of course i would still like to….” he slowly started to smile until he was fully grinning and Kihyun was grinning back at him. And in each other eyes the other had never been prettier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading! if you enjoyed it please leave some kudos and a comment!


End file.
